1. Industrial Field
This invention relates to a method for the high speed bonding of lumber by surface heating. More specifically, this invention is very effective for rapid bonding of laminated wood or wood architectural members such as panels, I-beams, trusses or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood has a good appearance, workability, availability and is a renewable resource. In light of these merits, new uses for wood are now being considered.
When manufacturing laminated wood structures or wood architectural members such as panels, I-beams, trusses or the like, suitable chemical adhesion is an effective bonding means.
Conventionally, when bonding laminated wood with decorative veneers, several alternative bonding processes have been employed, as shown in FIG. 10.